Winter Witch (The23rd)
by NORENIVERSE
Summary: [NoReniverse] Sejujurnya aku tak pernah percaya pada dongeng, aku seorang yang berpikir realistis. Tetapi batas realistis ku sedikit demi sedikit terkikis, karenanya. NoRen Fanfic Project


Date Publish : 23/Dec/2018

* * *

**Theme**

Winter Tale

**Author Code**

D-12

**Main Pairing**

Jeno X Renjun (NoRen)

**Side Pair(s)**

None

**Genre**

Romance, Fantasy

**Warning**

None

**Summary**

Sejujurnya aku tak pernah percaya pada dongeng, aku seorang yang berpikir realistis. Tetapi batas realistis ku sedikit demi sedikit terkikis, karenanya.

* * *

"Nah kan aku bilang juga apa! Memotret saat turun salju adalah ide terburuk yang pernah ku setujui!" Seru seorang pemuda dalam balutan mantel tebal sembari berusaha melangkah ditengah salju yang semakin tebal dan menyulitkan langkah kakinya.

Pemuda lain yang menjadi sasaran ocehannya tak bergeming dan memilih untuk terus melangkah keluar dari tempat ini sebelum badai datang.

"Hei Jeno! Kau dengar aku tidak sih!? Jangan pura-pura tuli ya!" Ucap pemuda itu lagi.

"Tsk diamlah Haechan! Mendengarkanmu mengoceh tak akan membuat kita sampai kerumah!" Balas Jeno sedikit kesal, karena sedari tadi rasanya ia tak menemukan jalan keluar dan jujur itu membuatnya sedikit cemas.

_Ini kenapa malah aku yang dimarahi?_

Setelah perdebatan kecil yang sebenarnya tak begitu penting itu, keheningan menyelimuti kedua orang dalam balutan berlapis-lapis mantel yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Terlebih Jeno, pemuda tampan itu kini mulai memucat seiring dengan pandangannya yang sedikit kabur.

"He-hei Jen, kau tak apa?" Ucap Haechan dengan nada khawatir.

Pasalnya Jeno bukanlah seseorang yang bisa tinggal lama di tengah dinginnya salju, ia hanya takut sahabatnya itu akan ambruk bahkan sebelum mereka berdua sampai di rumah.

Jika bukan karena permintaan Jeno yang menemukan spot pemandangan bagus untuk koleksi fotografinya, yang sialnya tempat itu berada di sekitar hutan kecil di pinggir kota, Haechan tentu saja tak akan mau dengan senang hati mengiyakan permintaan konyol itu.

Terlebih pagi tadi dirinya melihat di televisi akan ada badai malam ini, namun karena Jeno mengatakan jika ini tak akan memakan waktu lama maka ia mengiyakan saja ajakan itu.

Dan waktu yang tak terlalu lama itu saat ini berubah menjadi waktu yang sangat lama, tentu saja Haechan tak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang telah di sadari oleh Jeno.

"Jen, apa kita perlu mencari tempat berteduh dulu?" Ucap Haechan lagi setelah sebelumnya pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh Jeno.

"Kau mau berteduh dimana ditengah hutan seperti ini?" Balas Jeno dengan suara sedikit gemetar.

"Hoi kau sudah sadar kan kalau kita ini tersesat? Hari juga mulai gelap, kau mau tetap keras kepala?" Ucap Haechan yang kini memilih menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Jeno ikut menghentikan langkahnya, kepulan asap putih muncul bersamaan dengan saat dirinya menghembuskan nafasnya. Sejujurnya kini seluruh tubuhnya, dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki terasa hampir mati rasa akibat dingin meskipun ia sudah memakai berlapis-lapis mantel.

"Baiklah, ayo cari tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk berteduh."

Haechan menghela nafas lega, kemudian menepuk bahu lebar Jeno beberapa kali.

"Nah begitu dong, sekali-kali menurut padaku."

_000_

"Haechan, kau yakin?" Ucap Jeno ditengah-tengah badai salju yang mulai datang.

Haechan disampingnya pun masih terdiam dengan netra yang menatap satu objek yang sama dengan yang ditatap Jeno.

"Entahlah aku juga sedikit tak yakin, tapi ini pohon terbesar yang ada disini. Tapi kau ingat kan untuk jangan berada dibawah pohon saat badai?" Ucap Haechan.

"Itu berlaku untuk badai petir bodoh." Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Jeno melangkah mendekat pada pohon besar yang ia bicarakan dengan Haechan barusan.

Pemuda itu melemparkan tas yang dibawanya diatas tanah yang tak dilapisi salju, kemudian ia menoleh pada haechan yang sedikit kesusahan mengangkat kakinya dari tumpukan salju.

"Aku akan menyalakan api," ucap Haechan begitu dirinya sampai dihadapan Jeno.

"Sebaiknya kau lakukan itu dengan cepat-"

**Bruk!**

Haechan membulatkan kedua matanya saat Jeno tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan tepat sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Dengan sigap pemuda itu mendekati tubuh Jeno yang tak sadarkan diri, Haechan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Jeno sejenak hingga sedetik kemudian ia berdesis kecil.

"Ah kau ini pakai acara demam disaat seperti ini. Hei bangunlah Jeno, mengerikan sekali jika harus terjaga di tengah badai seperti ini!" Seru Haechan dengan sesekali ia memukul pelan pipi sahabatnya tersebut.

_Kapan lagi aku bisa memukulnya seperti ini._

"Hahh kuyakini ini jadi hari tersialku," ucap Haechan setelah beberapa menit ia berdiam diri dengan Jeno yang sudah ia pindahkan agar berbaring disisi pohon.

Haechan bergerak mengacak isi tasnya, mencoba menemukan benda yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk membuat api karena ia berani bersumpah udara disini sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Nah ketemu," ucap pemuda itu kemudian dengan penerangan dari handphone ia melangkah mencari kayu yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat api, meninggalkan Jeno yang masih tak sadarkan diri disana.

_000_

"Hei-"

"Hei kau-"

Silau, mungkin itu kata pertama yang muncul di otak pemuda tampan yang kini mencoba membuka kedua matanya dengan sedikit susah.

"Hei kau, namamu Jeno kan?"

Dahi pemuda itu mengernyit bingung, suara ini jelas bukan suara Haechan bahkan seumur hidup ia tak pernah mendengar seseorang memiliki suara selembut ini.

"Aku tau kau sudah bangun, jadi benar namamu Jeno? Sedikit aneh," ucap suara itu lagi.

Cahaya yang semula sangat menyakiti mata itu kini mulai sedikit memudar, membuat Jeno bisa mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan benar dan menatap siluet seorang pemuda dalam balutan pakaian yang-

Err terlihat aneh dimatanya?

Bukan aneh, tapi cenderung berbeda dari apa yang dipakainya.

Ia sangat yakin jika pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu tengah memakai celana pendek diatas lutut di tengah badai seperti ini.

_Apa dia bukan manusia?_

"Tepat! Kau pasti manusia, Jeno."

Jeno bergidik disaat hembusan nafas yang terasa dingin menerpa telinga dan juga perpotongan lehernya, bersamaan dengan itu pemuda dihadapannya pun lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempatku anak manusia? Kau bosan hidup dan ingin mati disini?"

Jeno menoleh saat bisikan itu terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Tepat saat itu pula sepasang manik pekatnya bertemu dengan sepasang manik keemasan yang tampak indah berpadu dengan kulit seputih salju yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Ia yakin jika yang dihadapannya saat ini adalah seorang laki-laki, tetapi hanya dengan kecantikan tak wajar dari pemuda dihadapannya dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar tak normal.

"Kenapa tak menjawab? Kau benar-benar mau mati ya?" Suara lembut itu kembali terdengar dan kini si pemilik suara telah berpindah didepan Jeno lagi.

Pemuda itu melayang dari permukaan tanah, topi kerucut yang digunakannya sedikit bergoyang akibat badai salju yang menerpa. Tapi anehnya topi itu sama sekali tak terjatuh.

"Kau- apa kau mencoba mengerjaiku?" Ucap Jeno penuh selidik.

Pasalnya ia sedikit tak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda yang bahkan sama sekali tak ia kenal ataupun ia sadari eksistensinya di bumi.

Atau apakah dirinya sedang bermimpi?

Jeno memekik tertahan disaat rasa sakit dari cubitan pada tangannya sendiri di respon oleh otaknya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang berada di keadaan sadar sesadar-sadarnya.

Pemuda cantik itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap setiap tingkah bodoh Jeno yang mulai mencubit dirinya sendiri.

"_Shit_ ini pasti mimpi, tak mungkin makhluk seperti dirinya itu ada."

Jeno menghentikan segala kegiatan yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri, dikala sentuhan dari tangan kurus nan dingin menahan pergerakannya.

"Aku ada," ucap pemuda itu sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jeno..

Membuat Jeno refleks memundurkan tubuhnya seiring dengan pemuda itu yang semakin memajukan dirinya.

"Aku ini nyata," ucapnya lagi mirip seperti desisan. "Hah badai akan segera berhenti," ucap pemuda itu yang kini melepaskan tangan Jeno dan bergerak mundur menjauh dari Jeno.

"Karena kau tampan aku akan mengingat wajahmu manusia. Dan kau ingatlah namaku."

Jeno terpaku saat tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu maju dengan cepat dan mencium bibirnya.

"Huang Renjun."

Sebuah cahaya melingkupi tubuh mungil itu, hingga beberapa saat sampai kegelapan kembali menyapa pemuda tampan yang masih terpaku dengan segala kejadian tak masuk akal yang baru saja di alaminya tersebut.

_000_

"Hah!"

Jeno yakin jika sekarang ini dirinya masih berada di musim dingin, tetapi keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya seolah tengah menepis segala kenyataan yang ada. Napas yang memburu seolah ia baru saja melakukan maraton berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya membuat udara menjadi kepulan asap putih, dan ia baru menyadari satu hal penting lainnya.

Ia tengah bergerak.

Lebih tepatnya ia tak lagi berada di bawah pohon ek besar yang ia dan juga Haechan tempati semalam, saat ini dirinya tengah berada diatas bak sebuah mobil yang sepertinya adalah mobil seorang pemburu.

"Hei kawan kau sudah bangun rupanya, maaf menempatkanmu dibelakang sana!" Seruan Haechan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. Tanpa mempedulikan seruan sahabatnya yang menanyakan keadaan dirinya, ia mendongak menatap langit yang kini terlihat bersih dengan bulan yang memancarkan sinarnya kesegala penjuru.

_"Huang Renjun."_

**Deg!**

Jeno meremas dadanya pelan, "jadi itu semua benar-benar hanya mimpi?"

_000_

"Hoaamm padahal aku masih ingin bergelung diatas kasurku. Aku lelah sekali," ucap Haechan sembari menguap entah yang keberapa kakinya sepanjang istirahat ini.

"Jen kau baik-baik saja? sejak kita pulang kemarin kau terus diam," ucap Haechan lagi memastikan keadaan sang sahabat yang terlihat seolah tengah memiliki beban pikiran yang berat.

"Aku baik, eum hei boleh kutanya sesuatu?" Jeno kini memposisikan dirinya menghadap pada Haechan yang tengah menumpukan kepalanya dengan setumpuk buku tebal diatas meja.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar sebuah cerita seperti dongeng atau apalah yang sejenisnya tentang badai?" Haechan mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, otaknya saat ini tak bisa mencerna apa yang di tanyakan oleh Jeno.

"Badai?"

"_Winter witch_? Itukah maksudmu?" Keduanya menoleh, mendapati ketua kelas mereka yang menginterupsi ditengah-tengah keduanya.

"Wah Jeno kau tak terbentur sesuatu kan? Bukannya kau benci hal-hal yang 'tak realistis' seperti itu?" Balas haechan, rasa kantuknya kini menguap entah kemana saat akhirnya ia sedikit mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tsk diamlah." Jeno melirik tajam pada Haechan, sebelum pada akhirnya ia kembali menatap penuh harap kepada sang ketua kelas. "Mark bisa ceritakan dulu itu bagaimana?" Ucap Jeno.

Mark membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger manis di pangkal hidungnya, ia menatap kedua orang dihadapannya dengan sedikit serius.

"Sejujurnya ini benar-benar dianggap legenda. Dia itu penyihir yang hanya datang saat badai, tentu saja ada hal baik dan buruk saat ia datang. Menurut legenda, dia mengendalikan badai agar tak berlangsung terlalu lama, ini bagian baiknya."

"Lalu bagian buruknya?" Ucap Mark dan juga Haechan yang hampir berbarengan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga agak ragu menyebut ini buruk di satu sisi, tapi aku akan jelaskan. Bagian buruknya itu-"

**Kriiinggg.**

"Bagian buruknya itu kita tak bisa mendengar ceritanya sampai selesai karena bel terkutuk itu," ucap Haechan jengah. Bahkan kini pemuda berpipi bulat itu sudah kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas tumpukan buku di atas meja, mendengar bel masuk membuat rasa kantuknya kembali hadir.

Mark sebagai ketua kelas pun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Jeno dengan segala rasa penasarannya.

Langkah kaki guru yang akan mengajar pun mulai terdengar, tetapi langkah itu rasanya terlalu banyak untuk seseorang. Asumsi Jeno dan sebagian kecil penghuni kelasnya yang ikut menerka ternyata benar, dibelakang guru itu ada seorang manusia lagi yang mengikuti.

Sekilas Jeno berfikir jika orang dibelakang sang guru adalah seorang gadis karena tubuhnya yang mungil, tapi asumsinya kali ini terbantahkan saat ternyata suaranya terdengar seperti kaumnya.

Namun kemudian ia merasa sedikit ganjil, satu bagian otaknya merasa sangat familiar dengan sang murid baru. Namun ia tak ingat pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini sebelumnya.

"Hei Jeno," bisik Mark sembari menyodorkan secarik kertas yang telah dilipat kecil kepada Jeno.

Tanpa ragu pemuda tampan itu membuka lipatan kertas tersebut, membaca kata demi kata yang dituliskan Mark diatasnya.

_"Bagian buruknya ia akan menarik siapapun yang berada di wilayahnya selama badai, banyak yang berkata ia akan menjadikan orang malang itu tumbal. Tapi ada cerita lain yang mengatakan jika si penyihir jatuh cinta dengan orang itu maka selamanya ia tak akan melepaskan orang itu bahkan akan mengejarnya. Tapi cerita yang kedua ini tak pernah terjadi, kebanyakan orang yang pergi saat badai selalu menghilang dan tak pernah kembali. Sudah aku hanya ingat sampai disana saja. Ah satu lagi, namanya itu biasanya seperti orang China, mengingat asal-usulnya yang katanya dari seseorang bangsawan China yang di kutuk."_

"Nah Huang Renjun, kau bisa duduk di belakang Lee Jeno. Jeno angkat tanganmu."

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

Sepasang manik obsidian itu membeku menatap manik hazel yang menatap lembut namun sangat mengintimidasinya. Debaran pada jantungnya semakin menggila saat bibir merah pemuda mungil yang menjadi murid baru dikelasnya itu tertarik membentuk seulas senyum tipis.

"Dasar anak itu, dia yang sedang melamun itu."

"Saya tau," balas Renjun.

Pemuda manis cenderung cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang disebutkan oleh sang guru, namun langkahnya terhenti sejenak tepat di samping meja tempat Jeno duduk.

"Kita bertemu lagi-"

Ia menunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jeno dan kemudian berbisik pada pemuda itu.

"Lee Jeno."

* * *

**Admin's note**

Cieeeeeeeee Jeno Renjunnya ketemuan lagi nih~  
gimana gimana greget gak Renjunnya gak mau lrpasin orang ganteng cem jeno? /iyain 😂😂

Sesuai janji Mimin di previous fanfic kalo vote udah 20 kita bakal langsung update ❣️ Makanya jangan lupa ya tinggalkan vote dan komen biar author yang buat tambah semangat ^^ sekalian coba tebak ya siapa yang buat nih /cluenya salah satun senpainim author NoRen/ 😁  
Sama terus dukung NoRen yang tiap hari cuddling mulu kkk~

Mumun undur pamit ya tapi kalian jangan ikutan pamit hehe /dasar lo mun/ masih ada beberapa ff yg bakal di publish nanti  
Bye~ bye~!


End file.
